Moms sPhIGHHETI
Look, if you had, one shot Or one spaghetti, to seize every spaghetti you ever wanted In one moment Would you capture it, or just let it slip? His palms are spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti There's vomit on his spaghetti already: mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti To drop spaghetti, but he keeps on spaghetti What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes spaghetti He opens his mouth but spaghetti won't come out He's choking, how? Everybody's joking now The spaghetti's run out, time's up, over - blaow! Snap back to spaghetti, oh! - there goes gravity Oh - there goes spaghetti, he choked He's so mad, but he won't Give up spaghetti nope, he won't have it He knows, his whole back's to these ropes It don't matter, he's dope He knows that, but he's spaghetti He's so stagnant, he knows When he goes back to this spaghetti, that's when it's Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody He better go capture this spaghetti and hope it don't pass him You better lose yourself in Spaghetti (x4) You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This spaghetti comes once in a lifetime (x2) The spaghetti's escaping through this hole that is gaping This spaghetti is mine for the taking Make me spaghetti, as we move toward a New World spaghetti A normal life is spaghetti; but superspaghetti's Close to spaghetti, it only grows harder Homie grows spaghetti, he blows it's all over These hoes is all spaghetti, coast to coast spaghetti He's known as the Globetrotter Lonely roads, God only knows He's grown spaghetti from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own spaghetti But hold your nose cause here goes the cold spaghetti These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold spaghetti They moved on to the next schmoe who flows He nose-dove and spaghetti. And so the soap opera Is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old, spaghetti But the beat goes on: da-da-dum da-dum da-dah No more games, I'mma change what you call spaghetti Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs spaghetti I was playin' in the spaghetti, the mood all changed I've been chewed up and spit out and spaghetti'ed off stage But I kept rhyming and spaghetti right in the next cipher Best believe somebody's spaghetti'ing the Pied Piper All the spaghetti inside amplified by the Fact that I can't get by with my spaghetti Five and I can't provide the right type of Spaghetti for my family, cause man, these God damn Food stamps don't buy spaghetti, and there's no movie There's no Mekhi spaghetti, this is my life And this spaghetti is so hard, and it's getting even harder Tryin' to feed and water my spaghetti plus, teeter-totter Caught up between being spaghetti and a prima donna Baby momma drama, screaming on her too much for me to wanna Stay in spaghetti, another day of spaghetti Has gotten me to the point, I'm like spaghetti To formulate spaghetti, or end up in jail or shot Spaghetti is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not Spaghetti I love you but this trailer's got to go I cannot grow old in spaghetti's Lot So here I go it's my shot. Spaghetti: fail me not This may be the only spaghetti that I got